


Melody

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a melody to a New York summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 54: Air

There is a melody to a New York summer. There is music in the whisper of leaves, the crunch of gravel beneath sandaled feet, the call of sidewalk buskers, the blare of car horns and the tangle of many tongues. Justin tries to remember to stroll -- there is nowhere he has to be. He tries to remember to peek into the tiny shops that line the crowded streets, to let the music flow through him, to join in the harmony of the city.

When Brian is there, the melody becomes a symphony. And Justin breathes it in, finally content.


End file.
